


Duke’s Café

by ashleybenlove



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - Human, Community: disney_kink, Crushes, F/F, Femslash, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Race, an interracial gay relationship would have been difficult, this brings up the fact that well... it's the 1920s in America, yeah i'll give it those tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Tiana often saw regulars at Duke’s: you work at the same place for a while; you will see people who frequent it on a regular basis. They came every Sunday after church or on Wednesday mornings for coffee and Danish. Some came everyday for lunch. Jessie was one of those.





	Duke’s Café

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in February 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Any Disney Girl/Tiana – She goes to Duke’s café everyday to crush on Tiana."

Tiana often saw regulars at Duke’s: you work at the same place for a while; you will see people who frequent it on a regular basis. They came every Sunday after church or on Wednesday mornings for coffee and Danish. Some came everyday for lunch. Jessie was one of those: a regular – everyday for lunch. She usually came to Duke’s around noontime. Tiana often saw her in the café. It was easy to spot her: long bright red hair, sometimes in a bun, sometimes in a braid, and bright sparkling green eyes. She was at least five years older than Tiana, who was about nineteen. It was always a pleasure for Tiana to be Jessie’s waitress.

“Hey, darling! How you doing today?” Tiana exclaimed as Jessie sat at her table.

Jessie gave her a big smile. 

“Howdy Tiana! I’m doing well, thanks for asking. How are you?” Jessie exclaimed. She had a hard to place accent. Tiana wouldn’t have been surprised if she was from Texas, it certainly sounded like it, but it wasn’t the New Orleans accent everyone had. She leaned forward on the table, her elbows slightly pushing against the sides of her ample breast, and Tiana thought for a moment, she saw a bit of cleavage peaking from the Jessie’s blouse. She averted her eyes to look at Jessie in the eyes. 

“I am peachy. Honey, what’ll you have today?” 

“Uh, I’ll have Orange Pekoe tea, chicken salad sandwich, and some beignets if you have them,” Jessie said. She winked.

“We do have them! Made them myself.”

That was how most of their conversations went. Sometimes a tidbit about their lives. She knew that Tiana wanted to have her own restaurant one day. Jessie would visit it everyday if that was actualized. Tiana knew that Jessie worked at her family’s ranch and that she had assisted in many births of baby animals. 

When Tiana went to complete her order, Jessie watched her walk away. Jessie couldn’t help it. She found herself attracted to the young woman. She was beautiful and she was kind. When Tiana looked at Jessie in the eyes, Jessie melted. Tiana also had rather nice legs, at least what she could see. She was glad that Tiana dressed in a dress today, because she got to see her legs. That always made her day. And getting to see this beautiful woman walk around this café during her lunch, definitely made her lunch even better. Plus, the beignets were fantastic. 

Jessie sighed. She was well aware of the fact that it would not have been acceptable for two women to be together – much less, a black woman and a white woman. Jessie should have been married by now: her brother kept telling her to, there was one guy who had been interested in her since they were teens. She wasn’t sure she wanted him. She was rather sure that she wanted Tiana. 

Jessie decided after considering it during lunch for over a week that she’d at least take a chance. Forget about what society may think! So, one noon hour, on a rather not so busy day, when Tiana asked “What’ll you have today, Miss Jessie?” 

Jessie responded with: “Coca-Cola, Caesar salad with potato chips, and you.”

“Well, Duke’s doesn’t make Tianas,” Tiana joked, a giggle in her voice. A small pause and then “Oh.”

Jessie nodded. She saw the surprise on Tiana’s face. 

“How about after your shift today, we go for a walk or something?” Jessie asked. 

“Does somebody have a little crush on my Beignets?” Tiana asked.

Jessie chuckled. “Add that to the order. I do like your Beignets.” She grinned broadly at Tiana. 

“My shift ends at five, darling. I’ll meet you just outside the café. Is that peachy?” 

Jessie nodded. 

Jessie thought her order that day was incredibly delicious. 

When five o’clock rolled around, Tiana met the older woman just outside the café. They walked together in silence for a few moments.

“So… you have a crush on me?” Tiana finally asked, as they turned a corner into a less populated area.

Jessie nodded. “I understand if you’re not interested. I just want you to know that I like ya a lot. I think you’re the bee’s knees. You are a beautiful person.”

Tiana nodded.

“I-I-I go to Duke’s café daily at lunchtime to see you! The food is great, but so are you! The time I get to spend at the café for lunch… i-it brightens my day.” She then looked down a bit, kind of afraid to look at Tiana.

Tiana didn’t talk for a moment. 

“I’ve yammered on too much, haven’t I?” Jessie started to say. “Yeah, I did. I--”

Tiana took Jessie’s face in her hands and pressed her own lips to Jessie’s lips. Jessie’s eyes went wide for that first moment and then closed them hence after, kissing her back with ferocity and after a couple of more moments, they finally withdrew.

“How was that, sweetie? Exactly like you imagined?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like to come to my place?” Tiana asked, smiling 

A smile on Jessie’s face, she nodded.


End file.
